Invite
by kulz
Summary: Hilary's got tickets for a date! But who will she invite from the BladeBreakers?
1. Chapter 1

Weee! I am back with another Beyblade fanfic after more or less than a year of coma. (hehe) Sorry to those who said they wanted to read my fics… . After "A Girl's Mag", I really wanted to write a CCS fic but then I got WBS (Writer's Block Syndrome) and after that, I wasn't able to recover. Luckily! I'm okay now and I'm gonna start to another Beyblade fic! Hurrah! (Although I'm not a fan of it… ) ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it.

**INVITE**

**Sun's up. It's rays filter through a collection of clouds up the sky. It was neither hot nor cold for tat morning. A best start for anyone's day.**

**A girl yawned as he walked through the bustling street in the city. She looked indifferently at the nimble community before her and was reminded that it was Sunday.**

**"Argh… I totally forgot the market's busy during this day," she complained, scratching her head that was covered by her dark brown, flyaway hair. "The next time I agree to do this job, I should make it a point that it isn't Sunday", she added as she stopped at a fish stall. She looked through the stall's fish and started to pick the ones she was asked to buy.**

**"Is that all little missy?"**

**"Uh… I suppose…"**

**"Then let me total everything," the stall keeper said happily. He took out his calculator and started to add the prices. Hilary just watched him do that while reaching for her wallet, getting ready to pay. "That'll be 1500 yen, lady" she heard him say.**

**She handed out the exact amount to him and took her items and turned, eager to go to the meat shop. But she was stopped when the man called her back.**

**"You haven't drawn your lucky marble yet." The girl was confused.**

**"Lucky… marble?" **

**"Yeah," he replied, pointing to the store's little poster. She read it after noticing that he wanted her to read it. **

**"For every purchase of 1000 yen, you get to draw a marble. A golden marble can win you a prize… So buy now," she read. She guessed it was only reasonable to draw one, so she did.**

**"Just turn the wheel and your lucky marble would come out from this small hole," the man pointed out.**

**She placed her fingers around the handle and started to spin the wheel. A tinkle sound came when the marble fell from the small opening. "Uh…" **

**"Wow! You are lucky missy!"**

**"A golden marble…" she said as she saw the marble rest on the table. She took it and observed it carefully.**

**"Anyway, you get a prize!" the man said. He was very happy for Hilary, although the girl ignored him, still holding the marble in her hand and looking at it. "Here is your prize lil' lady," the man handed out a piece of paper thing that Hilary had not notice after some time. She looked at the paper and wondered what that was. But before she could read what it is, the storekeeper just told her.**

**"It's a dinner for two…"**

**"…"**

**"…in the new restaurant that just opened in the neighborhood."**

**"…"**

**"I heard it's a high class restaurant…"**

**"…"**

**"I really wanna go on a date there with my girlfriend, but I don't have the money. You and you boyfriend are very lucky."**

**And there was silence between them. The man felt awkward talking to her after seeing that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. "Hello? Are you still there? Lil' missy?" He waved his hand in front of her. **

**It took time before it sank in to her until…**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" She screamed.**

Weee! Chapter one is finished. As always, my fanfics are short.

Hope you liked it!

I need 5 reviews to put up the next one. This is to make sure that there are people reading this thing and actually wants it to be continued.

OFF TOPIC:

Merry Christmas everyone! Weee! Christmas vacation may be short, but hey! It's still fun… and the best!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's mindless babble corner:

Weee! Chapter 2's up! Thank you for all your reviews! It encouraged me to continue this.

By the way! Christmas is coming! Actually, tomorrow's Christmas already, so… I'm gonna greet all you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's not actually Christmas with Christ! And along with the holiday spirit, this is my gift to all of you! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade… I don't own anything. I came to the world naked, bringing along nothing with me.

Now, for the story…

**INVITE**

_**Chapter 2**_

**The girl immediately clasped her hands over her mouth in chagrin after realizing she had screamed real loud. She had caught a lot of attention from the busy crowd. She let out a faint laugh to her audience at the same time awkwardly walking away from the stares. Turning around, she ran home with the tickets in her hand and the fish she just bought, completely forgetting she still had to buy meat and vegetables. _How embarrassing!_**

**"Hilary? Is that you?" a voice coming from the house's kitchen asked. Assuming it was her, she added, "You're home early. Did you pick up all the groceries I asked you to buy?" There was no answer. The woman went out to see if she was talking to someone but only found a plastic bag. She looked inside and saw the fish she wanted and nothing more. "Hilary! I told out to buy some meat and vegetables too," the woman shouted, after she heard a door close upstairs.**

**Behind the door that just closed, a cozy room can be found. It looked so much like any other girl's room with stuff toys piled up and some pictures of close friends inside frame can be seen on a nearby table. On the bed, a girl lied on its soft covers. Her eyes were on the ceiling, with tears forming behind them. Her cheeks were bright red. She grabbed on to her nearest pillow, placed it on tope of her face and screamed at the top of her lungs. **

**She was happy--too happy to be exact. She suddenly sat up; reached for a picture she had secretly hid under her mattress for some time and looked at it with dreamy eyes.**

**"Oh Kai… finally, I get a chance to have a romantic dinner with you," Hilary said, talking with the picture. It was a picture of one of the BladeBreakers--the silent one. His pale face matched perfectly with his unkempt dark gray hair and any girl would definitely fall for his adoring features. From looking at his position, it was apparent that it was a stolen shot because he wasn't looking at the camera. **

**She then stood up, glanced at the mirror, putting up Kai's portrait beside her to see if they looked good together. She smiled broadly at the scene proving that she really loved what she saw in the mirror but then a thought struck her.**

**"Oh no! What am I going to wear?" she screeched in a panicky voice. She scrambled for her closet and looked through her dresses that hung inside. She took out a blue Sunday dress, a pink peasant shirt with matching skirt, a yellow long sleeved polo with its fitting skirt, a black dress with red rose imprints and started to try them on. She couldn't decide on which of the dresses she had chosen so she dug out more of her clothes until she suddenly halted realized something.**

**"Waaah! I haven't even asked Kai on the date! What the heck am I doing?" she shouted, pulling out some of her hair. "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" she asked herself, chewing on the last dress she had drawn from her closet in panic.**

**"I'll just ask him out after our practice in Tyson's place!" she said talking with her mirror. "Uh… but…"**

**She pictured herself asking Kai to come with her to dinner after practice but was ignored by the lad.**

**"Aah! NO!" Hilary shook her head, trying to erase the scene she just made up. "I'm sure Kai would listen and accept my offer. I'm a girl and well… he's a gentleman!" She proclaimed, convincing herself that everything would be okay. "But wait! If he accepts my offer…"**

**She then imagined another scene with Kai and her in the restaurant and total silence between them. They had talked about nothing from the first minute until they had gone home.**

**"NO! I don't want to have a lame date with him," she sighed, disappointed. "Even if I open a topic, there're not chance he's gonna talk…" a heavy heave of breath was released as she hung her head in hopelessness. "I guess I have to pass on with Kai."**

**With this decision, she was back to zero, with no date. The BladeBreakers are the only boys she got close with. She has no other choice but to ask from one of them, excluding Kai and Tyson, for obvious reasons.**

**But who will she ask then?**

End of Chapter 2

Merry Christmas!

If you see any errors, don't hesitate to post it in your reviews or email me at are welcome as they could actually improve my writing skills. Just don't complain why my chapters are short. I just like writing short stories. Besides, it's fast to update and I know you love that.

Visit my forums too!

http/ bye!


End file.
